It's A Battle
by TheNewArtist
Summary: There is someone dangerous out there, who wants to make the Freeman's lives torture. It's breaking them apart. Huey must become one of Agent White's spies to find this threat. But when Riley escapes from the Agency's Protection to see Cindy again, life for the Freeman brothers just got more difficult.
1. Chapter 1

Sixteen year old Huey Freeman stood at his spot on the Big Hill beside the Great Tree (The only place that wasn't Wuncler territory) and gazed out to the city below him, Woodcrest. Or as Riley called it Gay Ass Whitesville.

Huey sensed an evil presence coming towards him. The wind blew hard and brushed his mane-ish afro to the side. Through the roar of the wind, an explosion flashed in his mind and the young Revolutionist gasped and took a step back. He heard a shuffle and went into a fighting stance. He whipped around to find Agent White.

"Relax kid."

"How do I know you ain't one of them?" Huey growled.

Agent White sighed. "Now you and I both know I'm not. Hell, I don't even know who the fuck they are."

Huey frowned. "You don't?"

"No. But I do know they are coming for you. So I advise you to get outta here. Get out of Woodcrest, get out of Maryland and get out of America. Go to Brazil or Cuba."

Huey ran a hand through his hair, its become a habit. "But what about Grandad and Riley?"

"We'll send them to one of our headquarters in maybe Russia or Ireland."

Huey sighed in frustration. "Shit! Uh... Why not send them back to Chicago? It is our home and they'll be safe ther-"

"They've attacked South Chicago."

Huey's stomach lurched, his heart beat rapidly. They attacked his home in South Chicago. They attacked his aunt, his old friends...Cairo!

"No..." Huey fell to his knees.

Agent White but a hand on Huey's shoulder. "Look Freeman, I'm sorry but this is life. Your lucky there are people like me to help. You better go home and pack your things. I promise you we'll take care of your brother and grandad. "

"If your really helping me then you'll help me fight."

"Huey we can't!"

"Why not?!" Huey yelled with such fierce even Agent White looked frightned.

He raised his hands trying to calm the teenager. "They attacked the whole of South Chicago! If they managed to do that then they're surely spawns of the devil. We're gonna have to do research if were gonna go up against them. But right now I need you out of the battlefield."

Huey gave White his most coldest glare. "I'll get you research." and with that Huey ran home ignoring Agent White's protests.

* * *

"Ay yo Young Reezy up in dis bitch! Lemme hear y'all scream ma name!" Fifteen year old Riley "Escobar" Freeman yelled out to the imaginary crowd in the living room. "Y'all know wats good imma seduce you fine bitches you ready!"

Right then Huey burst into the house running towards the kitchen ,muttering "Chicago" as he grabbed a water bottle from the fridge.

"Sup wit you nigga?"

"Shut up Riley! Chicago...Chicago."

Riley looked dumbfounded walking towards his older brother. "Chicago? Da fuck you talkin bout?"

Huey massaged his temples. Riley noticed his forehead was sweating. "Huey man what the hell?"

Huey grabbed his little brother's shoulders. "Riley! There are very bad people coming for us..for me!"

Riley frowned. "Fo' real?"

"Yes! So we need to be alert at all times now. Never let your guard down, always wear your bulletproof vest and bring a gun everywhere you go."

Riley blinked then cackled. "Ahaha nigga you silly. Why da fuck you trippin' ? We've done been through lotsa shit and we survive! Damn nigga almost got me pissin maself. Haha nigga get yo paws off me..thats gay."

Huey riled up in rage. "Riley shut up! This ain't a game. Our lives are really in danger. Now listen to me, some people are going to come and bring you and Grandad to a safe location far away from here. Don't make a fuss or anything and keep Grandad calm ya here?"

Riley looked a little frightened. "w-Well where da hell you gon' be?"

Huey's facial expression softened. "I'm going to visit South Chicago. Whoever is out to get me struck there."

Reezy gasped. "No way...Aunt Cookie!"

Huey nodded solemnly. "I have to go check it out. That's why I need you to be 100% co-operative."

"Hell naw nigga I'm rolling wit ya." Riley said, getting serious.

"No you can't. It might not be safe and some of the attackers might still be luring around."

Riley scoffed. "Nigga I'll b . Shit we been shot at and shit already. Nigga lets go."

"No Riley!"

"Come on Huey! Chicago my home too I wanna come. Dammit I HAVE to come." Riley rubbed the back of his neck. "An' I know I'll be safe wit yo ass behind me."

Huey sighed. Riley was righ but..."Shit! Okay fine. But you will do I everything I say."

Riley nodded. "A'ight a'ight I hear you homie. And uh.. You ain't gon' tell anybody about what I said a few seconds right? I mean, nigga got a reputation. And-"

"Yeah whatever." Huey rolled his eyes. The Freeman brothers went upstairs to armour up. The plan was to go to their old neighborhood and get some answers. (So Huey could report back to Agent White.)

They both wore bulletproof vests and loaded up their guns.

Huey wore a black sweater, black jeans, black combat boots and also carried his katana on his back. He also wore a trenchcoat.

Riley had on a grey hoodie, dark blue slightly-baggy jeans and some black Air Jordans. "Oh yea nigga. We look total badass."

Huey rolled his eyes. "Alright the train leaves in 15 minutes. Grandad's hanging out with old man Wuncler and they'll probably be drunk all night. Grandad'll have a hangover and sleep through the whole day tomorrow so we're good."

"Shit you got it figured."

"Of course I do. Now come on."

* * *

**hey whatsup! I ain't watched the Boondocks in awhile nd now that I have im glad! Hope you guys enjoy this story and if you've got suggestions dont be shy and tell me. 'Ight later :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

_'I never signed up to become a Revolutionist. I was born one. And I knew it wasn't going to be easy especially when no-one listens to you...but I didn't think it'd ever come to this'_

Huey glared at the night sky. Screams of terror echoed in his mind and he closed his eyes only to see that explosion again. He was being tormented. As if an evil force decided that his life wasn't miserable enough.

"So uh...is we goin' or...?" asked Riley with his arms folded.

Huey sighed. "Yeah sorry. Let's go."

As they walked Riley looked around Timid Deer Lane. Now, he hated Woodcrest as much as Huey did but he couldn't help but grow up to like it. He's had so many memories both good and bad and he was the King of Woodcrest [Next to the Wuncler's of course]. He got to see so many things as an eight year old. He almost got rich selling chocolate, he once fought the law and got away with it, smoked a cigarette...and he met Cindy McPhearson. The most roughest, B-ballin, beautiful, ghetto black-in-white girl he's ever known. She's inspired so many of Riley's 'great' ideas and he's a better basketball player because of her.

She's his best friend. But he can't help but feel something.. _deep _for the white girl.

Maybe it's her accent or her cute braids or the fact that she owns the latest basketball jerseys or maybe it's her amazing seducing blue eyes...

It could be all of the above but he could never confront her or anyone about it. He's a playa. He's fucked many girls with bigger asses and bigger titties but when it came to Cindy, that didn't matter... '_She does have a nice ass doe..' _

As the boys were about to round a corner a figure crashed into Huey. Well, the person fell but Huey still remained standing, probably years of tae-bo and meditation.

The person was Micheal Caesar, Huey's best friend from Brooklyn. He was the only other person who has wealth of worthless information. Worthless because nobody cares.

"Aww shit sorry bruh." Caesar got up and dusted himself off. "I was doin' a prank on that old nigga Ruckus and-"

"Yo dat was off da chiz-zain!" came Cindy McPhearson cackling. Riley frowned. "Ay C-Merph y'all did a prank wizzouts me?" Cindy shrugged. "I called yo phone and tried yo Facebook. No replies, so I's had to hit up Ceez."

"Oh" was Riley's reply.

Cindy turned to Huey, taking in his clothing. "'Sup Obi Wan Kenobi? Why is you dressed like sum spy or sumthin?"

"We've got somewhere to be. Come on Riley."

"Where y'all goin? I'm coming." Caesar said, his dreadlocks moving with him.

"Yeah so's is I!" exclaimed C-Merph.

"Sorry, y'all can't come. It's official Freeman brothers bidness. Peace." Riley said, putting a hand on both Caesar and Cindy's shoulder to stop them. Cindy shrugged Riley's hand off. "Official Freeman brothers bidness? Nigga cut that bullshit. Where is we goin?"

"Yeah Huey, where we goin?" asked Caesar.

"You guys are going home, Riley and I are going somewhere." Huey answered still walking. Cindy grabbed Riley's arm. "Reezy wat da fuck man? We goes everywhere togetha and now whut you suddenly decides to go off on yo own wit yo brotha?"

"Yeah man that's kinda messed up!" Caesar says loud enough for Huey to hear.

"Nah C-Merph it ain't like that," Riley says intertwining his fingers with his best friend. "It's just dis is kinda personal for me and Huey. We's on a mission to Chicago."

"Why y'all goin' to Chicago?" Caesar asked.

Huey stopped walking and turned to glare at his friends..Mostly on Riley. Riley could feel his brother's icy glare boring a whole into the back of his neck. It sent him chills.

"Freeman bro's bidness a'iight! Damn why you niggas so nosey and all up in our asses fo?" the younger Freeman replies nervously.

Cindy raised an eyebrow.

"Hey guys! What are you all doing out here?" came the voice of Jazmine DuBois.

Huey groaned. "Riley let's go!"

Riley nodded at his brother before turning back to Cindy. "Sorry Cindy, it's just ...Shit's gone down at my home and we's gots to check it out is all. Imma explain erry'thang when I's gets back." he said in a hushed tone.

Cindy looked deep into Riley's wine colored eyes. Her brows furrowed. "Um yeah a'iight Reezy I trust ya."

Riley pulled her in for a hug. Which surprised both him, Cindy and the others. All Cindy and Riley would do is but heads, fist bump and high five each other. This was definitely new. She awkwardly put her hands on his back. That's where you put them right?

Jazmine ran up to Huey. "What's going on Huey?"

"I think Cindy's experiencing her first hug." he replied with humor almost evident in his voice.

"Well obviously but not that, I mean what's going on with you? What's up with the scary military-ish gear? Looks like your about to assassinate someone."

Huey's expression darkened. "Hopefully it won't come to that."

Jazmine gasped, her emerald green eyes held with fear and worry. "Huey?"

Huey's eyes seemed darker. "We live in a cold cruel world Jazmine, and sometimes if you want to survive in this cold cruel world some people have to die." The DuBois girl put a hand on her chest and backed away a little from the Revolutionist. She hated when he did this, she'd stay up all night thinking of the words he'd said and run to her dad crying the next morning.

Huey raised a finger and stroked away a loose curl that had fallen onto the mulatto's face. "Just be glad you were happily raised Jaz."

"What's going on Huey Freeman?"

He stuffed his hands into his pocket and lowered his eyes. "I'm going somewhere. I'll be back soon though. And then I may have to leave again, for good. Come on Riley."

Riley gave Cindy a weak smile and turned away from her. As the Freeman brothers where about to walk away from their friends they were a little shocked when they turned to find a Chinese girl with long flowing jet black hair.

"Ming Long-Dou."

"Huey Freeman." replies the Chinese girl.

"Who the hell is she?" Caesar whispers.

"Some bitch who can play kickball. Huey broke her leg. I'm surprised da bitch still alive doe." Cindy whispered back.

Ming stepped forward, almost nose-to-nose with Huey. "How are you?"

"If your looking for a rematch, I'm afraid I'm gonna have to decline." Huey said, astonished to see her well and alive.

Ming smirked. "I'm not her for a rematch actually." she lowers her voice, "I've got a message from Agent White."

Huey's eyes widen. "You know him? I thought I was the only one who sees him."

Ming nodded towards Huey's pocket. "Check your messages."

Huey raised an eyebrow and pulled out his cellphone. He had indeed received one message. Tapping the icon, the message appeared.

_I know you want to go see your home but that's practically a suicide attempt . You don't know what is going to jump out at you when you get there. And it's a bad idea bringing your brother or anyone else your thinking of letting come with you. I want you take to my advice and wait for my team tomorrow morning to come pick you up. We can send one of our more experienced agents to go check out Chicago._

_Don't do this Huey._

_-AW_

Huey put his phone back in his pocket and looked at Ming. "I've got to."

Ming shrugged. "He knew you'd say that. So he wants me to come with you. You know, be your bodyguard."

"Riley and I won't need a bodyguard thank you very much."

Ming stepped closer. "Yes you will Freeman. Just like Agent White said, you don't know what's going to jump out at you. Your going to need me."

Huey glared and Ming returned it.

"Anybody else freaked da fuck out?" says Riley to the others. They nodded.

"Fine you can come." Huey whispers.

"I didn't need your permission."

Huey rolled his eyes and nodded to his brother, motioning him to come along.

"Hey hold on! We can't come, but this random Chinese babe shows up and she's allowed? Yo that's not cool Huey." Caesar exclaims.

Ming turned to look at Caesar. "It's for your own good buddy." she winks and then turned away.

"Be careful Huey.." Jazmine whispers, almost to herself. She was surprised when she heard Huey say 'Thanks Jaz.' in return.

"Man that's messed up." Caesar says kicking some pebbles.

Cindy glared at Riley's back, troubled by his words like Jazmine would be by Huey's.

* * *

The three arrived at the train station.

As they waited Huey decided to meditate, Riley ate an energy bar and Ming stared at the full moon. It always amazed her for some reason.

When the train finally came, Huey's phone began ringing. He knew who it was.

_"Last chance to turn kid. Come on." _

"Look after Grandad."

And with that Huey pressed 'End Call' and stepped onto the train, followed by Riley and Ming.

* * *

**Who's enjoying this so far? Reviews keep me motivated!**


	3. Chapter 3

'_Riley and I grew up in a place called Blaine Street in South Chicago. Riley insisted on calling it the hood, but now that I think about it, it actually like Woodcrest with more black people than white. _

_I was planning on living in Chicago up until freshmen year of college then I'd leave to join the Black Panthers and live up to my revolutionary goals and continue my mother and father 's legacy. _

_But because of some stupid dogs and waterhose incident, Grandad moved me and Riley to Maryland, spent our inheritance on the house and blah blah you know the rest. _

_Moving away had hurt Cairo more than it hurt me. We were partners in crime and I just up and left. _

_No explanation. _

_No goodbye. _

_He's changed now. He hates me. He's got a new best friend. _

"You think too much."

Huey took his head off the window to look at Ming. "Huh?"

"You think too much." She repeated.

Huey frowned. "Okay."

"What do you even think about?" She tilted her head to the side.

Huey shrugged. "Stuff you wouldn't understand."

Ming gave him an incredulous look. "Oh why Huey because I'm girl?"

"No. I didn't even say that."

"Then why don't you think I'd understand?"

Huey shrugged. "I dunno. It's just they're really deep thoughts that no-one would give a damn about or thinks is stupid. Oh how the life of revolutionary left-wing radical is humorous to our generation nowadays.

"I'd give a damn."

This time Huey gave her the incredulous look. "Really?"

"Yeah. Hit me with one of your thoughts."

"Jesus was black, Ronald Reagan was the Devil and the government lied about 9/11."

Ming's eyes widened.

Huey raised a brow then glared at her. "Go ahead."

Ming's face turned a little red before she started laughing, waking Riley up in the process. Huey rolled his eyes and leaned his head back on the window. "I rest my case."

"Haha sorry Freeman, it's just...wow! Where'd you come up with that?" Ming grinned.

"Like I said, you wouldn't understand."

"Ohh did he tell you dat ol' Jesus black, Reagan Devil bullshit? Ha, I remember Grandad shit his'self when you tol' him dat." Riley smirked.

Huey glared at his reflection on the window.

"Uh-oh somebody's mad. Hey, I'm sorry for laughin-"

"Nah iss cool. Huey always mad." Riley cut in.

Ming looked Riley then back to his brother. She couldn't help but feel sorry for the Revolutionist even though they were almost mortal enemies years ago.

A man had stepped up next to them. He had a large round stomach and his aging bits of hair was tied to a pony tail. He had one large eye and the other was smaller due to a disease called Revitiligo. "May I offer you some snacks-"

"Aw hell naw! Ruckus?"

The man looked up. "Freemans?"

"Nigga why is you workin' everywhere? You old. Ever hear of retirement or sumthin'?" said Riley.

"Well nigga why you are you boys everywhere? And where's Robert? He better not be taking a dump in our fine white industrial toilets." The old man stalked off. Ming looked at the boys with an amused face. "Friend of yours?"

"Naw he just a hater." Riley shrugged.

* * *

They had finally arrived.

When the doors slid open, Ming stepped out with her gun. She looked around the empty station, almost daring fate to throw something at her..anything. "This is ridiculous." said Huey as he walked up to a vending machine and got himself a bottle of water.

"Oh its gud to be home. Dats right niggas. Young Reezy back once again bitch." Riley said to himself smiling. "Sure wish C-Merph could be here. Stupid Huey."

"Okay now be alert. Don't talk much, avoid eye contact. Anyone is suspicious."

"Riley and I know Chicago inside out whereas you know nothing. So let us lead you." said Huey, smirking at Ming's handgun.

Ming raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me? Agent White showed me every shortcut in South Chicago to help us get around faster. "

"And you memorized it all? " asked Huey.

Ming nodded. "Indeed. "

"Asians. " Riley muttered.

The trio got out of the station and found a taxi waiting at a corner. The driver nodded once he saw Ming and unlocked the doors. Ming sat in front with the driver while the Freeman brothers sat in the back. Riley nudged his older brother. "Yo, ya think we'll see da crew?"

"What crew? "

Riley gasped. "Nigga watchu mean what crew? _Da _crew niggardly! "

"I have no idea what you're talking about. "

"Oh ma god nigga yo ass forgot abouts da crew. Dats cold nigga. "

Huey gave Riley a blank look.

Riley smacked his forehead. "Da Blaine Street crew Huey! Ya know, awa people? Remember we did 'errythang togetha. "

"You mean your little gang of wannabe gangsters and rappers? I was never in that. And besides, if they're still around, no doubt they blaming you for the attack." Huey replied.

Riley nodded, looking a little crestfallen. After a minute he spoke up. "So what happens afta dis? We goes home and both my ass and Grandad's is tossed to jail?"

"It's not jail Riley." Huey glared at his brother.

Ming looked back at Riley. "You and your grandfather will be safe there. Whoever these guys are will never find you."

"But what about Huey? The hell he can't be wit me and Grandad?"

"Because he'll be working."

Huey raised an eyebrow at Ming. "What do you mean working? White didn't say anything about working."

"Da fuck is White?" Riley asked, but his question went unheard.

"Your gonna be like one of us and do some stuff like recon missions." Ming answered.

"What the hell?" Huey frowned.

"Look, we really need you to do this. It'll help us get closer to whoever these attackers are." Ming looked him in the eye.

After a beat, Huey inwardly groaned."Okay but I'm only doing this for the sake of my family."

Ming nodded. "Fair enough."

The rest of the ride was silent. As they neared South Chicago, there was a big sign reading NO ACCESS. THIS PLACE IS DANGEROUS. PLEASE TURN AROUND

A guard had walked up to the taxi driver's side. The driver rolled down his window and showed the guard his badge. After inspecting it, the guard nodded and raised the barrier.

Huey and Riley 's eyes widened.

It is indescribable what they saw in front of them. It looked like Thugnificent's hometown Terra-Belle. There were people in the streets crying or laying dead on the dusty ground, windows smashed and buildings burned out. Police cars and ambulance's swarmed the entire south side of Chicago. All Riley saw was flashing lights and half dead citizens. His heart skipped beats at looking at his home. Tears welled up in his eyes but he forced none of them to slide down his cheek. Huey couldn't look at this anymore and closed his eyes.

'_This is all my fault.' _

They had finally arrived at Blaine Street.

"Thanks. We'll walk from here." Ming said to the taxi driver. The first thing that filled their noses was the smell of smoke and death. Huey brought his scarf up to his nose and looked around. Riley had taken a durag out of his bag and put it on his head.

Ming looked at Huey.

"We'll head towards my aunt Cookie's house." he said, walking ahead. _'Hopefully she's alive.'_

Riley lagged behind, taking pictures of the wreckage in front of him. He took about a dozen and sent it to Cindy. _Yo itz madness here. Wish yo ass waz here CMerph. _

The entire street was empty. The only sound being the click-click of Riley's phone. The police and ambulances must have not come by yet. Huey took slow careful steps, as if a single crunch of gravel would awaken a beast hidden within the buildings.

As they went deeper into Blaine Street the trio noticed signs spread all over walls, lampposts, upturned cars, basically every surface. There were mugshots of Huey, Riley and Robert in black and white and on top were the the words: **FUCK THE FREEMANS **

"Awh shit. " Riley muttered.

"We took those mugshots when we still lived here. It was a Blaine Street party and everyone had a mugshot taken. " Huey explained to Ming.

The Chinese smiled . "It must have been really fun. "

"Shit it was fun! We set off firecrackers an' even Huey was smilin' like a gay ass muthafucka." Riley grinned, nudging his brother .

Memories flooded Huey's mind but he shook his head. He will not lose focus. He must concentrate on the task at hand.

Grace 'Cookie' Freeman collapsed on her half burned couch after a day of walking around nursing the wounded and helping some of the families who lost almost everything because of the attack.

She was exhausted.

She closed her eyes and enjoyed the peace and quiet of her home.

"Hello. "

Grace screamed and grabbed a couch cushion. She looked into the darkness to find a shadow. The shadow revealed itself to be a beautiful Chinese teenage girl dressed in a black jacket, black tights and black boots.

"Do not be alarmed ma'am, " the Chinese girl said, reaching into her breast pocket and taking out a badge. "I am Agent Ming Long Dou and I'm here to ask you a few questions about the attack that happened here two nights ago-"

Riley couldn't take it anymore and pushed Ming out of the way, ran to his aunt Cookie, wrapping his arms around her. "Aw shit you alive! " he kept repeating.

Grace took the boy's face in her hands. "Escobar!? oh Lord Jesus my little gangsta. "

From the shadows, Huey watched as his Aunt and brother cried.

Tears of his own started falling.

* * *

**Don't forget to review, they truly are a writer's motivation **


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Aunt Cookie. " said Huey emerging from the shadows. Grace looked away from Riley and she gasped. "Huey! " He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her, resting his head on her shoulder. She still smelled like freshly baked chocolate chip cookies.

"What the heck are you guys doing here? Where's Robert? "

Huey held his aunt's hand while Riley held the other. "Aunt Cookie, can you please tell us what happened? " asked Huey.

"Boys where is your grandfather? "

"Um well ya see, he ain't here... " said Riley. "He sorta in Woo'Crest. "

Grace stood up out of her seat. "You mean you boys ran away again? "

"We's had to! If we ask Grandad he say no. " said Riley.

"Aunt Cookie please tell us what happened here. " Huey pleaded.

"Dammit Huey I cannot believe you and your brother ran away to here. Your gonna give Robert a heart attack! " said Grace, her eyes full of disappointment.

"Oh please, that nigga be gettin' drunk as fuck wit his friend da big bald white dude. " Riley crossed his arms.

"And we'll be back before he knows it. We just need to get answers, that's why agent Long Dou came along. " Huey said, gently motioning his aunt to sit down.

"Where were you aunty? " asked Riley. "I was out helping some of the families who weren't so lucky during the attack. "

"Your okay here? No one blamed you for this did they? " asked Huey.

Grace shook her head. "No baby, but they really mad at you, Riley and Robert. What did you do? "

"We ain't do nun' aunty. Huey ain't done nun' too!" said Riley.

"Well y'all really pissed South Chicago. I heard the town's having a meeting behind the bank. " Grace said.

"When? " both Huey and Riley said in unison.

"If I remember correctly, I think in two minutes ."

"Dats it!" yelled Riley. "We goes to dat meetin' and tell em' we ain't got shit to do wit dis shit. " Grace slapped the back of Riley's head. "Boy watch yo mouth. "

"We're going to that meeting but we do not show ourselves understand Riley? " Huey stood up, heading towards the door. "Yeah nigga I got ya. " muttered Riley. "Boys be careful! If they see you they won't be afraid to kill you. " Grace warned. "Don't worry ma'am, I'll watch them. " said Ming running after the Freeman brothers.

"Well Lord bless your soul honey. " Grace called after the Chinese.

* * *

When they arrived at the bank, they immediately noticed that the left side was crushed down because there lay a wrecking ball. "Damn. " gasped Riley, whipping his phone out. Huey and Ming stealthily climbed the crane connecting to the wrecking ball and crouched when they got on the roof. "Riley come on! " Huey whispered. Riley was struggling to climb along the crane. "Nigga I'm coming. Excuse ma ass for not being the Blackie Chan you is. " Ming helped Riley and they followed Huey to the back of the roof. They looked down to find the whole of Blaine Street sitting around a fire on the ground. There was one person standing up. He had long dreadlocks and had on tiny glasses. He was wearing a dashiki and sandals.

"My fair people of Blaine Street! My name is Dewey Obababa Oooo Mama Se Mama Sa Omakuma Jenkins. We are gathered here today to discuss the hell that has come upon our beloved side of Chicago. What happened here... No person should have experienced it. The pain we endured, the suffering, the tears we shed for our lost ones oh Lord Jesus! " he raised his hands.

"Dis nigga crazy. " Riley muttered.

"The attackers caused havoc, hoping to kill the Freeman's. So we must only blame the Freemans! " Dewey cried. Huey and Riley glared at the dashiki wearing freak, ready to pounce on him. "My brothers and sisters I have a suggestion. I suggest we go over to Woodcrest and do the deed the attackers failed to do. "

Fire burned in the Freeman's eyes.

"Think about this people! Won't the world be a better place without the Freeman's around to fuck things up? You know I once heard that Robert Freeman killed an old man. " said Dewey. "And I also heard he is gay. "

Ming grabbed Huey and Riley's shoulders and refrained them from jumping off the roof and landing on Dewey's nuts. "Imma kill dat punk. " Riley hissed.

"But what about Cookie Freeman? I like her. " a man asked.

Dewey nodded at the man. "Of course we will spare Aunty Cookie's life. I mean don't we all love her! " They people cheered.

"Wait a minute! " yelled a teen boy with a nicely cut hairstyle. "We will not kill the Freeman's. They are our family. They are a part of Blaine Street too. "

Dewey looked shocked. "Brotha Cairo! The Freeman's are the reason our dear town looks like the results of 9/11!"

"We don't even know their side of the story! " cried Cairo.

"Brotha Cairo, do not tell me you are a traitor. " said Dewey. Cairo ignored the deadlocked teen and turned to face the people. "You guys seriously aren't going to kill family are you? "

A bulky man with blonde hair stood up. "Gracie Freeman's family is my family too so I ain't killing them. And so what if Robert is gay. "

The rest of Blaine Street stood up and cheered, agreeing with the man. Dewey looked very mad at them. "You guys come on! A world without the Freemans-"

The people booed and yelled insults at Dewey. They left him standing alone with Cairo. "Brotha Cairo. Why you of all people? "

Cairo glared at Dewey. "Huey, Riley and Mr. Freeman are my family. They cared about me more than my parents ever did. They took me in and I'm fucking grateful. "

Huey smiled at Cairo's retreating figure. "Thanks man. " he whispered.

"Well we didn't get much info yet. All we know is they were hoping to kill the Freeman's in the process." Ming was saying into her phone. "I doubt anyone would know who they were. The attackers did leave quite a lot of marks. You should send a team over to search for evidence. Yeah ok bye. "

Huey stared at her. "Was that White? "

She nodded. "He says we should head back now."

"Ay Ming. Ya think you cud hook a nigga up an' get me sum missions to go on? "

Huey slapped the back of his brother's head. "Are you stupid? This isn't a game! "

"Nigga I ain't say dis a game. I don' wanna waste ma life sittin' wit Grandad, waitin' fo dis shit ta end. " cried Riley.

"No Riley! " Huey yelled.

A shot rang out.

Huey stumbled back a little. He felt as if something small and hard and sharp had hit him. He opened his jacket and found a bullet in his bullet proof vest. Ming gasped and whipped out her gun in the direction of the shot. There stood Dewey with a pistol in his hands.

"Nigga! " Riley hissed.

Dewey screamed and jumped onto crane, he lost his footing and fell to the ground. "Get 'im! " Riley yelled, charging after Dewey, Ming right behind him. Rage coursed through Huey's veins. He ran to front side of the roof and looked over to find Dewey running across the road with Riley and Ming on his tail. Huey leapt off the roof ledge and landed about five inches behind him. Dewey screamed and tried to run faster but was tackled by the angry Huey Freeman. Huey turned Dewey around and gave him a nice hard right hook. Blood sprouted out of his nose.

"Ay come on nigga lemme have a try! " said Riley kicking Dewey's sides. Ming shuddered at the aggressiveness.

"Lemme hear you say ma grandad is gay nigga, say it again! And anutha thing, to me she's called Aunty Cookie an' to you she is Grace Freeman nigga! " Riley said with each kick to the side.

"You guys he's suffered already! " Ming said pushing Riley away and grabbing Huey's arms. Huey managed to punch Dewey once more before he stopped by Ming.

"We can't leave him like this. No doubt he's remembered your faces. Or at least Riley's voice. " the Chinese said.

"Yeah no shit. " said Riley.

"I suggest we bring him in for questioning. " stated Huey. "Something doesn't feel right about him. "

"Well duh nigga he wearin' a dashiki! I bet he ain't got no undies on unda dere. " smirked Riley.

"Shit, we can't carry this guy all-" started Ming.

"We'll go to Aunt Cookie's and crash there for tonight. " said Huey.

"I'll tell White to come really early in the morning. " Ming said taking her phone out.

Aunt Cookie had fallen asleep waiting for them and that was a good thing. It saved them from explaining the events of the night. Huey was sitting on top of Aunt Cookie's roof. He glared at the moon. _'Something really don't feel right about Dewey. I got a bad vibe from him. I hope White doesn't take too long to get here tomorrow.'_ Huey looked down and saw Cairo walking down the street with his hands deep in his pockets._ 'These guys better not cause more trouble here.'_ Cairo's phone rang. "Hello? Who the hell are you? No I haven't seen Dewey in awhile. What? " Something bad was about to happen, Huey sensed it. He leapt off the roof and landed beside Cairo.

"Cairo throw the phone. NOW! "

"Huey? What the fuc-" Huey grabbed the phone from Cairo's ear and threw it high up into the air...

It erupted into flames.


	5. Chapter 5

**Im so glad you guys are enjoying the story :D Don't forget to review! And sorry its short  
**

The burnt phone clattered on the ground.

Cairo stared at it with widened eyes. Huey took a sigh of relief, glad that he was able to save his former best friend from an early and undeserving death.

Cairo redirected his eyes on the Revolutionist."W-what the fuck! Huey what the fuck?!"

"Someone tried to kill you. " said Huey, looking around the area.

"Huey why are you-"

"Thanks for sticking up for us by the way. " said Huey, facing Cairo. "I was there on the roof ya know. I heard everything. "

Cairo blinked. "U-uh yeah cool but what are you doing here? "

Huey ran a hand through his afro. "It's strictly confidential man. "

Cairo's eyebrows narrowed. "Where's Dewey? "

"Unconscious. Had I not been wearing protection I'd be dead and so would you. "

Cairo looked confused. "What's going on? "

"From what's happened tonight, I'm guessing your _friend _" Huey said with venom, "isn't who he seems to be." Before Cairo could reply a helicopter flew over Aunt Cookie's house. Black vans drove around the town, at least a dozen. Huey instantly knew who they were. "Cairo go home now! "

"Now what's happening?" Cairo had to yell over the noise of the helicopter.

"No time to explain, go! "

Cairo looked at Huey once before sprinting away.

The helicopter landed and out stepped Agent White, hands always in his pockets. He stopped a few inches before Huey. They both stared at each other.

"Ay da fuck is goin' on? " asked Riley sleepily rubbing his eyes.

Ming came out with Dewey half conscious. "Your a lot earlier than you said you'd be. "

"We picked up some bad activity here. We maybe able to-" Agent White was cut off when black Patriots swerved the corner with guns out of every one of them. As soon they got near, they started firing.

"Aw shit! " Riley yelled, throwing himself on the ground along with everyone else. Ming whipped out her gun and fired at one of the passing drivers.

"Engage men! " Agent White screamed. His soldiers wasted no time and took out their machine guns, grenades, snipers, assault rifles, every firearms they had. Huey himself took out his two UZI's and aimed. Riley took out a pistol out of his back pocket and covered Ming. "Riley! "screamed Grace Freeman from her bedroom window.

Huey and Riley turned to face her.

"AUNT COOKIE STAY INSIDE! " yelled Huey.

"YEAH IT AIN'T SAFE OU' 'ERE RIGHT NOW! " added Riley.

Grace screamed again before closing shut her window, which immediately became full of bullets. Riley glared at the gunman who fired at his aunt and threw his pistol at him. It dazed him, but didn't give him time to prepare for Riley's blows.

Huey and Ming were back to back on Aunt Cookie's lawn, shooting as much as they could. "I don't understand!" said Ming. "A second attack?"

"Obviously Dewey tipped them off. " replied Huey. Ming caught Dewey crawling into one of the Patriots. As soon as the door shut, the car started up. Huey saw this too and made a run towards it. He launched himself off another Patriot and landed on top of the one Dewey was in. He unsheathed his katana from his back and plunged it into the car. Some blood splattered and the car lost control. It fell on its side but Huey had already back-flipped off of it. Dewey had opened the door and attempted to crawl out, but Huey took a swipe and grazed Dewey's cheek.

"How dare you try to kill me and my family. "

Dewey whimpered at the seriousness of Huey's voice. He trembled as the sharp blade extended and pressed against his chin. Sweat trickled down Dewey's forehead. Huey's eyes were boring a hole in his head.

"Huey stop! " yelled Cairo, running beside him.

"Brother Cairo, please remove this terrorist away from me! " cried Dewey.

"Shut up. " hissed Huey.

"Huey don't kill him. " said Cairo putting a hand on Huey's katana.

"He tried to kill me. And his buddies almost killed you!" replied Huey calmly, never taking his eyes off of Dewey.

Cairo didn't know how to reply.

"Who do you work for?" Huey pressed his katana against Dewey's chin a little harder.

"I am not privy to tell you. " answered Dewey, tears forming in his eyes.

"I won't ask again. " stated Huey.

Suddenly, Cairo tackled Huey to the ground, as bullets whizzed over where he was standing. One of the gunmen in the Patriot had survived the car crash and tried to kill Huey. Lucky Cairo was there.

"Shit! " muttered Huey as they ran. He grabbed his katana and got up to go after them. But another Patriot skidded beside them and the doors were open. Huey whipped out his UZI and fired at the big car.

He only managed to break the back windows.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey you guys, long time no read huh? Well im back now and i'm sorry for taking long to update. Anyway here's chapter six. **

"Dewey escaped. " said an angry Huey walking back up to Ming and Agent White on Aunt Cookie's front lawn.

"Can't say I'm surprised." said Agent White.

"What's that supposed to mean? " Huey glared at him.

"It means I half expected you to come back with the kid and I half expected you to come back without him. " said Agent White, almost raising his voice. "Ming take the forensics guys to check for anything left behind."

Ming nodded and scurried off quickly. Huey sighed and rubbed his temples. "Look I had him alright? His stupid

fellow attackers shot at me and then he got away."

White nodded. He looked at Riley who was putting a band aid on his hand. The younger Freeman walked up to them. "Punchin dat nigga in da face felt gud but ended up hurtin like a motha-"

"Riley," Huey cut his brother off. "This is Agent White."

Riley stared at the man in front of him. "Why you wearin sunglasses at nightime fo?"

"Nice to meet you too." said White.

"Is you called Agent White cuz you all dressed in white or cuz yous supposed tah be sum kinda Jack Frost typa nigga?"

Huey groaned and slapped his brother upside the head. He then turned to look at Agent White. "So what happens now?"

"Now you and your brother go back to Woodcrest. Spend a couple hours with your friends and then say goodbye. You all won't see each other for awhile." answered Agent White. "Huey I'll text you your first assignment later on."

Huey nodded, sporting his trademark scowl.

"Ay whut about Aunty Cookie? Her house done got fucked up!" said Riley, waving his arms at his aunt's house. There were bullet holes everywhere, almost all the windows were cracked and the lawn looked like a battlefield. "Obviously she can't live here no mo."

"Riley's right. You have to put my aunt under protection with Grandad and Riley. She's also a Freeman." said Huey.

White ran a hand through his lush hair. "Alright fine. You guys better leave now. Take the helicopter."

Huey nodded. "Riley get in the 'copter, I'll go get aunt Cookie."

"Ay what the hell nigga? Why don't we also put da whole fuckin hood unda protection too?" asked Riley looking at Huey and Agent White.

Huey turned back to his younger brother and glared at him. "Because these attackers aren't after the whole fucking hood. They're after us, the Freemans! Now get in the damn helicopter!"

Riley backed away a little, looking slightly afraid. "Don't yo 'fro in a twist bruh. " he slowly made his way to the helicopter. Huey sighed and went in to get his aunt. Ming ran back to Agent White. "Forensics are doing a search on the tire tracks and we found a couple blood stains around. Hopefully one of 'em is Dewey's and we'll be able to track them down."

Agent White nodded. "Hopefully. Nice work Ming. Get in the 'copter, rest. You earned it."

Ming smiled. "Thanks sir."

* * *

Jazmine Dubois sat at her window, gazing up at the stars. She was thinking about Huey. He liked stars. He had told her on one of their talks at the Big Hill. Jazmine liked meeting him there. She'd sit down next to him and he'd just start talking. She'd listen attentively, sometimes writing down notes. That was their thing. And she loved every second of it. She was pulled back to reality when a helicopter landed across the street from her on the Freeman's front lawn. The mulatto gasped when she saw her long time crush and his little brother hop out with an old lady. Jazmine recognized the lady as their aunt Cookie. Huey sometimes spoke fondly of her. Jazmine whipped out her cellphone and speed dialed Cindy.

After five rings it answered. "Ay Jazz gurl, its freakin like 2am or sumthin. "

"I know but I couldn't sleep because I was worrying about Huey! " whispered Jazmine, not wanting to wake her parents.

Cindy sighed on the other line. "Jazz we all worried about 'fro boi and Reezy."

"Cindy they're back!" squealed Jazmine.

"Watchu mean dey back?" asked Cindy sounding a little more awake.

"That's why I called you. A helicopter came and dropped them off in front of their house."

Cindy chuckled. "Gurl you done had too many kool aid or sumthin, sayin sum helicoptah dropped dem off."

"No Cindy it's actually happening! Huey and Riley are back home and they came with their aunt Cookie!" Jazmine heard a shuffle outside her door. "I gotta go." she hung up and sprinted to her bed. Just as her head hit the pillows, her father Tom walked in. "Jazmine honey you awake?"

Jazmine stayed silent.

Tom yawned and sleepily stumbled out of the room, closing the door behind him. Jazmine took a deep breath and relaxed. She then started smiling at the thought of Huey being back in town. She bit hard on her blanket to stop herself from screaming.

* * *

Riley woke up at about 3 in the afternoon. He lazily brushed his teeth and then put on his basketball gear. He ran downstairs and found his grandad passed out on the floor a few inches away from the couch. Riley shook his head at the sight and headed outside. He didn't miss Woodcrest but it was nice seeing it again. He jogged down to the basketball court where he found a sweaty Cindy McPhearson lying down on a bench. Riley grinned. He missed his homie. He sneaked up to her and pushed her off the bench. Cindy grabbed onto one of Riley's cornrows and they both fell. "Well that backfired on a nigga." he muttered, hissing in pain.

"Reezy?" said Cindy, eyebrows raised.

"Da one and only." said Riley.

"Shit you back!"

"Well duh. If I wasn't back, nigga wouldn't be on top of you right no-" Riley stopped when he realized what position he was in. His body lay on top of Cindy's, his arms on either side of her. Cindy looked at him and squirmed a little. Riley quickly got up and dusted himself.

Cindy got up too. "Well thanks fa helpin me up!"

"Fuck you man you got yo perfume on ma gear!" said Riley. "Now I smells like sum tropical shit. Who in da hell wears damn perfume when dey bout to do sumthin sweaty?"

"Fuck you Reezy nigga, maybe I likes ta smell nice." pouted Cindy.

"Fa who?" asked Riley.

"It ain't fo nobody. Jus a gurl thang." Cindy shrugged.

"Well you gurls is wack. Wearin damn perfume while dey pits gettin stanky." muttered Riley.

Cindy rolled her eyes. She sat on her basketball and looked up at him. "When you get back?"

Riley sat on the bench. "Shit I dunno. Musta been fuckin 6 in da morn. Ya boy Reezy got ta ride a helicopter like a G."

Cindy's eyes widened. "Damn Jazz was right!"

"Bout what?" asked Riley.

"She saw you and ya brotha get off sum helicopter."

"Prolly stalkin Huey." Riley chuckled.

"Ay back off son. She in love."

"Well Huey be da wrong person ta fall in love wit, all serious and shit."

"You ain't no picnic yaself." Cindy muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing!"

Riley gave her a weird look.

Cindy cleared her throat. "Anyways dem pics ya sent me are scary. Where did y'all go?"

Riley rubbed the back of his neck. "I ain't supposed tah say nun'."

"Even ta ya best friend?" Cindy asked.

"Best friend? Same best friend dat went of prankin de nigga Ruckus without Reezy." said Riley, glaring at her. "Instead ya go wit Ceez."

Cindy rolled her eyes, completely oblivious to the fact that Riley had just changed the subject. "Man I told yo ass! I hit you up, you ain't answer so I asked Ceasa."

"So what he yo new bestie?"

"Is yo ass jealous?"

"Da fuck you speaking to? Riley Escobar ain't jealous of nobody. Especially dat nigga Ceaser." said Riley popping his collar.

"Nah admit it boy you jealous!" Cindy jeered.

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"Man fuck you C-Murph!" Riley yelled standing up.

"Nah fuck you jealous ass bitch." Cindy yelled back, also standing.

"Swear to God if yo white ass wasn't no gurl.. " muttered Riley.

Cindy pushed him. "If my ass wasn't a gurl? Boy I'd still beat da shit outta you."

"You think you all tough huh?" said Riley, pushing back.

Both basketballers glared at each other with anger burning in their eyes.

Cindy looked away and grabbed her ball. "You know what? I ain't dealing wit this. Jus so you know, I ain't bitchin out."

Riley stuck his tongue out. "Okay fool. Walk away, go chill wit yo nigga Ceaser."

"Well I'd be chillin wit you if yo annoying ass wasn't so secretive and shit!" Cindy yelled. She stormed out of the court. Riley sighed and ran after her. "C-Murph wait."

She kept walking.

"Ay C-Murph gurl, shit nigga sorry." Riley tried holding her hand but she slapped his away. Riley couldn't help but look at his best friend's ass. It was so perfect! He smacked it. Cindy got even more mad. "ARGH RILEY!"

"I'm leaving Woodcrest aight!" Riley yelled.

Cindy stopped and her eyebrows furrowed. "Watchu mean you leavin da Wood?"

Riley sighed. "Look C, sum really bad shit is happenin in ma life. Da Freeman squad gots ta move."

"Where da fuck you goin?" Cindy asked, stepping closer towards him.

Riley shrugged and looked frustrated. "I don't fuckin know! Me, ma grandad and ma aunt Cookie is goin into sum witness protection program or sum shit like that."

"What about yo brotha?" she asked.

"His lucky ass gets ta be sum sorta supa spy and go on missions and shit." Riley growled.

"But y'all cummin back righ?" Cindy asked, almost tearful.

Riley again shrugged. "Who knows when dis shit'll blow ova?"

"Wait what exactly is dis shit dats happenin ta you and yo fam?" asked Cindy, as if she could fix it.

"Look all I know is sum terrorists are afta us and we don't kno why? I'm guessin Huey did shit ta piss 'em off but a can't help but wonder if my ass did sumthin stupid."

"So you all leavin and I may neva see you again? Dats fucked up!" yelled Cindy.

Riley took her hand. "I prolly don't have long before dey gets here." he looked up at the sky and smiled. "I'm glad I spent ma last day wit you."

Cindy fought her tears and realized it was already sunset. "Reezy.."

Riley kissed her cheek and pulled her in for a hug. Cindy let her tears fall onto his shoulders.

* * *

"What do you mean your leaving?" cried Jazmine.

"Yeah Huey man, I still don't get this." said Ceaser.

"Look I told you guys, I'm going away for awhile, I don't know when I'll be back or if I will come back." said Huey, looking up at the sky on the Big Hill.

"And Riley and yo grandad are goin too?" asked Ceaser.

"Yeah.. But they won't be wit me." said Huey, a hint of sadness in his voice.

Jazmine broke down and cried.

Huey remained leaning against the tree, still looking at the sky. "Shut up Jazmine."

"I will not shut up! Your leaving Woodcrest, your leaving your friends and your leaving me!" sobbed the mulatto.

"Jazmine this is for your own good. Everywhere we go, us Freeman's always get into shit. It's who we are. Riley, Grandad and I...were bad for all you. Especially you Jazmine. So grow up and shut up. Now I have to go. Don't save a seat for me at graduation." and with that Huey Freeman walked away from his two best friends. When he got home two black cars were parked outside. Agent White was in the first one with Ming in the passenger seat.

"Ready to go kid?" he asked.

"Let me get my bags." said Huey. When he walked in, he found Aunt Cookie, Grandad and Riley all hugging.

"Hey, your car is waiting. Y'all gotta go now." said Huey, doing his best not to cry. Aunt Cookie gave him a tight hug. "I honestly don't know how your parents would feel about this Huey. Don't do anything too dangerous and.. " she trailed off crying. "I just don't know what to say! We're going off somewhere and you have to become some secret agent?!" Aunt Cookie ran out the door.

Grandad put his hand and Huey's shoulder and then hugged him. "Do what your aunt said. And please don't die boy. Write to us everyday."

"Yes Grandad." Huey nodded.

Riley immediately wrapped his arms around his brother. "We have de most shitty lives eva man!" he sobbed.

Huey hugged his brother. "I know Ri. I know. Don't cause any trouble and look after Grandad and Aunt Cookie." he then kissed his little brother on the forehead.

"Dat's gay." said Riley, sadly wiping away his tears and picking up his bags. Huey watched Riley go out the door and then went upstairs to get his own bags. The whole house was packed up. No one was going to live here for a long while, Grandad made sure of that. Riley even got his buddies Ed and Rummy to keep an eye on it. Huey locked the front door behind him and walked over to Agent White's car. Before he got in he saw Ceaser, Cindy and Jazmine standing across the street. He quickly looked away and got in the car.

_Goodbye Woodcrest. _He thought.


	7. Chapter 7

**Three Years Later, Mexico. **

A man with greasy long black hair and a large stomach walked into a bar. He sat on one of the stools and banged his fist on the counter, getting the bartender's attention. He ordered a beer and lazily drummed his fingers upon the wooden counter. A young man then walked in. This young man had a large, lion mane-ish afro, with a light caramel skin complexion, and wine colored eyes that appeared red in the Mexican sun. He sat next to the fat man.

The fat man noticed him. " 'Ey senor, where you come from?"

The young man didn't look at him. "How do you know I'm not from here? Is it because I'm black?"

The fat man raised his eyebrows. "No no no. I just wondering because I never see somebody with a huge mushroom on their head in this country."

The young one chuckled. "My name is Huey."

"I do not remember asking for your name senor."

"My name is Huey," insisted the young man. "Huey..._Freeman._" he stared at the chubby man in front of him.

The fat man's eyes widened. Huey grinned an almost devilish grin. The fat man grabbed his beer and ran out of the bar. Huey sighed and got up from his seat. He walked out of the bar and saw the obese man running down the street. He pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

"Yeah Freeman?" a woman picked up.

"He's headed your way." said Huey, walking in the man's direction.

"What's he look like?" asked the female on the other line.

"Just look for a fat dude with long dirty black hair. You can't miss him." said Huey.

"Alright I see him!" yelled the female.

"Hooray. Meet me on the rooftop of the building near that church." and with that Huey hung up his phone.

The fat man looked behind him and didn't see the guy with the afro anymore. He slowed down and wiped away the sweat on his forehead. A young woman appeared in front of him. She had short wavy black hair and was dressed in a spy outfit.

"Oh well hello." said the fat man flirtatiously.

"Hi." said Ming seductively, before quickly bringing her foot up to his head. The man groaned and fell to the ground, unconscious. She cracked her knuckles and then grabbed his arms, bringing him into a building.

Huey leaned against a crate and kept looking at his watch. "What took you so long?"

Ming panted and sat on the crate. "I had to drag a very heavy man up a few flights of stairs. Fuck you."

Huey shrugged and kneeled down next to the unconscious man.

"You sure that's him?" asked Ming still panting.

Huey nodded. "Yeah. Definitely."

"He should wake up any second. I didn't hit him that hard." said Ming. And she was right, the fat man groaned and tried to get up but screamed when he saw Huey. "Joseph Alvaro." Huey said, taking out a dagger from his belt.

"I do not know you." whimpered Joseph.

"Yes you do. Few years ago, you and a couple of friends decided to trash and terrorize South Chicago. Twice. If I remember correctly, you were the driver. I think I got you pretty bad in the shoulder with my blade." Huey patted Joseph's right shoulder and he yelled in pain.

"What the fuck do you want me with me?" cried Joseph. "I am not a part of that anymore. I left a year ago."

"Which is why your gonna tell me everything you know about the organization you used to work for." said Huey.

Joseph scoffed. "Amigo, a year is a long time. I have forgotten everything abou-"

Huey swiftly ran the tip of the dagger across the Mexican's cheek. Joseph hissed in pain.

"Mr. Alvaro if you don't co-operate, my partner and I will be forced to go after your family. Before I kill your wife I might even tell her your having a secret affair with the maid."

Joseph's eyes widened. "You fucking demon!"

"Time is of the essence. Spill the beans." growled Huey, bring the dagger dangerously close to the Mexican's eyes.

"Okay okay. A man, a very wealthy man went around bribing a bunch of two bit criminals and escaped prisoners, drug dealers, even gangster rappers. This man went about bribing all of us to become his henchmen or something. I thought he just wanted us to kill a few people and that's it. But it turns out he was after a family. "

"The Freeman's. My family." glared Huey.

"Si si." said Joseph. "This man paid us a grande amount of money to kill your family. So the man had us go to South Chicago. We did not know where in South Chicago you lived, so we attacked the entire place. It then turned out you and your familia were not even fucking there. So we left. Then a week later, we get word that you and your brother were in town."

"And just who gave you notice?" asked Huey, even though he already knew.

"An annoying little shit. With weird hair, glasses and he wore a long dress with sandals." said Joseph.

"Dewey." said Ming.

"What happened to Dewey?" asked Huey.

"I have not seen him since we had escaped from you." replied Joseph.

"And the man who wants us dead.. What's his name?" asked Huey.

Joseph shrugged. "I do not know. We never met him in person and he always concealed his face during the video conferences."

"Do you remember anything about him?" asked Ming, notebook in hand.

"Well um, I guess he sounded like a...black person." said Joseph, averting his eyes away from Huey.

Huey scowled at Joseph. "Is that all?"

The Mexican nodded.

"If you're lying to me.. " Huey's eyes glowed red in the sun.

"No no senor. That is all I know." huffed Joseph. Huey glared at him before getting back up to his feet. Joseph quickly got up too. "So um we are good yes? I promise I will not tell a soul." and with that Joseph turned around to run. But as soon as he did, Huey's dagger went traveling full speed, plunging itself into the fat man's back.

Ming gasped as the dead body hit the ground with a loud THUD.

"Can't trust anyone." Huey muttered.

"Your a cold person." Ming yelled.

"Don't act as if he didn't deserve it. This guy was involved in trying to kill my family." scowled Huey.

"I know but I just... Do you enjoy killing people?" asked Ming, flustered.

"I kill bad people. Joseph Alvaro is a bad person. So I killed him." said Huey, his eyes fixed on the Chinese girl, never blinking.

Ming felt a little uncomfortable with the way he looked at her.

"Look Ming, I know I seem like a dick. But like I said before, nobody sees the world the way I see it."

"And you think killing bad people will make the world a better place?" asked Ming.

Huey nodded. "Because jail ain't good enough."

Ming looked at the dead body. She shivered.

"I miss my family alright? And I wanna get us out of this mess so we can be with each other again." said Huey with determination in his voice.

Ming nodded. A little breeze blew her short hair to the side. "I understand."

"Let's get out of here." the Revolutionist grabbed the dagger from the dead body.

* * *

"We bouts to turn up gurl come on!" said 18 year old Cindy MacPhearson.

"I don't know Cindy. It doesn't feel right that I had to lie to my daddy about there not being booze." said 19 year old Jazmine DuBois.

Cindy rolled her eyes. "Come on Jaz! You freakin' 19, already an adult."

"But I promised my parents I'd never get drunk or be anywhere near booze since the day Mr. Freeman passed out on our porch." whined Jazmine.

"Not even at your best friend's birthday party? You ain't gots ta drink nuthin. I'll get ya a bottle 'o water." said Cindy taking Jazmine's hand.

Jazmine sighed.

"Look Jaz. I want you comin to my party. It wouldn't be the same without ya. And I can't lose another friend. Not again. Not ever."

Jazmine's emerald green eyes met with Cindy's icy blue. "You mean how Riley and Huey left us."

Cindy shook her head. "Don't even say dey names on ma birthday. I don't need no negativity today."

Jazmine pulled Cindy into a hug. "Okay fine I'll come. But I'm not getting drunk."

Cindy squealed. "Fair enough."

"I'll go get ready." Jazmine said, leaving the room. Honestly she didn't even want to go to Cindy's party. She just wanted to stay home and chill. But Cindy was her best friend so she's obliged to go. Truth is Jazmine didn't like to go to events like this without Huey. She felt safe when she was around him. But even Jazmine was beginning to forget how he looked like. It's been 3 years since he left. 3 years since he looked at her. Jazmine wanted to cry.

As she passed by the Freeman house memories flashed in her mind. From the day she met him all the way to the last time she saw him. But somehow Jazmine held onto a little thread of hope. Because she believed he'd be back. That's why she never accepted to go out with anybody. Many guys have asked her out, but she'd always turn them down because she was waiting for Huey. Jazmine was a little heart broken when she didn't get anything from Huey on her 19th birthday. She expected a birthday card or something but she got nothing. And yet she still believes Huey will be back.

* * *

A hooded figure watched Jazmine walk to her house. When she went inside, the person looked at the old Freeman house.

* * *

Cindy's party was in full swing. Her mom was out of town so that was beneficial for everyone. Cindy stood ontop of an island in the kitchen and she was dancing to the music while sipping on a bottle of beer. Her hair was cut to her shoulders and she had them curled for the party. She wore a baby blue dress that hung just above her knees with matching heels. "Y'all havin' fun?" she yelled, which was responded by everyone cheering.

Jazmine groaned and covered her ears as everyone cheered. She was wearing a peach short sleeve with a purple leather jacket on top, white skinny jeans and black ankle boots. She had her hair up in a bun with a few loose strands hanging on either side of her face. She decided to get herself a bottle of water, deciding it was starting to get too hot in here.

"Hey Jazz!" Cindy yelled from the table when she saw her best friend walk into the kitchen space.

Jazmine forced a smile, waved, and then opened the fridge. Cindy got off the table and went closer to Jazmine. "Your not havin fun ain't you?"

Jazmine looked at Cindy and shook her head. "It's not that I'm not having fun. It's just.. I dunno forget about it."

"You still thinkin bout him." said Cindy, giving Jazmine a sympathetic look.

Jazmine slowly nodded. "I half expected him to walk through that door with Riley."

"Me too." said Cindy closing her eyes.

"Really?"

"Yeah! Riley and I always planned each others birthday parties. That sucka ain't been here for 3 years!" anger flashed in Cindy's eyes.

It kinda scared Jazmine. She took Cindy's hand. (The one that wasn't holding the bottle of beer.) "Hey don't get mad on your birthday. Go have fun."

Cindy nodded. "Let's both go have fun. There's plenty of cute guys here! Look there's Day Day, there's Ceaser, there's Hiro, there's Smokey Jr. , Jordan.. Let's go dance!"

Jazmine's protests weren't heard as a Jason Derulo song came on and Cindy had already dragged her to the middle of the house. Cindy grinded herself against Ceaser, who was enjoying every minute of it. Ceaser had cut off his dreads and had gotten a high top instead. He grew a short beard but cut it all of and kept the chin hair just for the occasion. "Yeah work it gurl." he said, grabbing Cindy's waist.

Cindy grinned. Jazmine scowled at Ceaser. _Riley's gonna kick your ass. _She thought.

A guy wearing baggy clothes with a baseball cap on backwards slapped Jazmine in the ass. "Damn shawty, ain't you Jazmine DuBois? Man, word is you an' yo birthday gurl MacPhearson got nice bodies ya feel me?"

Jazmine rolled her eyes. "Smokey Jr. are you high again? You already know me. You call me Jazzy D remember?" she gave him a slap on the cheek.

Smokey Jr. stumbled back a little. "Oh. I be apologizin Jazzy D. Ya know how ma weed be givin me sum amnesia shit ya feel me?"

Jazmine giggled. "Why don't you go sit down and lay off the weed? There's some wings in the backyard."

"Wings! Chicken wings, buffalo wings!" Smokey Jr. cheered, running to Cindy's backyard.

Jazmine shook her head and went to sit on Cindy's stairs. She heard moans upstairs but decided to ignore them. She shuddered and pulled out her phone. Scrolling through her contacts, her thumb tapped Huey's name.

She brought the phone up to her ear.

Of course it went straight to voicemail.

Jazmine sighed. "Hey Huey. Um, I'm here at Cindy's birthday party. She's finally 18 but still acting like a completely different age but she's Cindy so we gotta love her. Um, we-I-we miss you. And Riley. Oh and Mr. Freeman, how are they? Oh sorry you're not with them. Have you like, heard from them? You must have, I mean it's been 3 years." Jazmine nervously laughed. Then her face fell and look of pure depression appeared. "3 years since you've been gone. Look Huey you have to come back. You, Riley and your grandad. Woodcrest was so really boring before you Freeman's moved in. And now it's going back to boring. Uncle Ruckus hangs more around here and he's not even that funny anymore. High school wasn't the same without you guys. I um, I was valedictorian. Cool huh? And I was chosen to say a speech infront of the whole school on graduation day. You know how scared I was? Of course you know. You know me better than anyone else. So um, yeah the speech was hard and it was especially harder because I didn't have you to tell me to stop crying and man up or inspire me with one of your lectures." Tears slid down Jazmine's cheeks. "Please come home Huey. I don't know how Cindy and I are gonna make it without you guys. Cindy's really upset about Riley. And knowing Riley he sure as anything misses her with all his heart. So please come back. I need you back in my life because everyday I'm not with you, I get weaker and as you say, weak is bad because it's a cold cruel world. You know sometimes I start to forget how you look. I know you have the afro and those nice eyes... My only memory of you is that picture my mom took of us at our New Years party when we were 12. You still had that cute scowl on your face. Oh and I still have that scar from when you accidentally grazed me with your katana. That was a day to remember." She sniffed.

* * *

**A condo in California.**

_"Hopefully you'll be back before I go off to college. I got accepted into Yale. Mom and Daddy were ecstatic when they found out. Daddy even bought me a car. A silver Lexus which is pretty cool. Huey I want you to go to Yale with me. I want us to be together because well... I,.. I love you. So much Huey. So much. And I'm nothing without you. So for the thousandth time please come back Huey. And I'm sorry for leaving you so many voicemails. Um, okay so bye." _

The phone hung up. Huey stared at his phone with sad eyes. He ran a hand through his afro. "Jazmine." he whispered. "Fuck." he stood up and moved away from his phone that was on the coffee table. He leaned his forehead against the wall. "Jazmine," he said. "I can't come back to you. Not with these killers still out for the Freeman's."

An urgent knock on the door interrupted him. Huey looked up and grabbed his gun from the coffee table. He quietly approached the door.

The door knocked again, twice as urgent. "Aargh! Come Man, Free your door!" said a female voice from the other side.

Huey rolled his eyes and opened his door. Ming stepped inside quickly. "God dammit Huey."

"Come on man, free your door?" Huey smirked.

"It's code for Freeman. Get it? Huey Freeman...come on Man... Free your doo-"

"Yeah I got it." Huey cut her off. "Now what the fuck do you want?"

Ming looked at him nervously. "It's about your family in protection."

Huey raised an eyebrow. "What about them?"

"They're not in protection anymore..they escaped."

* * *

Cindy's birthday party was a huge success. Everyone had the time of their lives. Now the only downfall was cleaning up the place when they all left.

"Come on grab a mop, let's get to work." said Jazmine already sweeping the floor.

"Shit why can't we do this in da mornin?" Cindy whined.

"Because the next day after a party you sleep for the whole day. And your mom is coming back tomorrow night so it's better that we do this now." explained Jazmine.

"I hate you." said Cindy.

"Love you too baby, but hey your finally 18. Welcome to adulthood. Meaning responsibilities." chuckled Jazmine. "I'll be cleaning the backyard. You get started somewhere."

Cindy stamped her foot. "Dammit! After havin a big ass party and now I gotta clean all this shit up in my dress."

A hooded figure walked into the house. He stood a few inches in front of Cindy. Cindy didn't notice because she was trying to get her heels off.

"Need help?" asked the guy in the hood.

Cindy looked up and her eyes widened. "Who da fuck are you? Get out ma house!" Cindy ran up to punch the guy but he swiftly grabbed her fist and her waist and pulled him close her. Cindy struggled a little but stopped once she looked at his face. The guy slowly let go of her fist and Cindy pulled down his hood. Caramel skin, cornrows, studs in ears, wine colored eyes...

"R-Reezy?" Cindy croaked.

"Hey C-Murph."

Cindy's shocked face turned turned into rage as she bought her fist back up to Riley's face. He let go of her waist and stumbled back a little. His vision was a little blurry but he saw Cindy's fist come back again.

Then light's out.


	8. Chapter 8

Riley groaned. Putting a hand on his head, he stood up. Cindy stood in front of him, fists shaking with rage. "Why are you here?"

"Why wouldn't I be here?" countered Riley.

"You think you can just leave me alone fah 3 years then come back like nuthin ain't even happen?" the blonde growled.

"Uh..yeah?" Riley shrugged.

Cindy yelled and brought her fists up to Riley's face again.

* * *

A black Range Rover pulled up a house away from Cindy's. Ming turned the engine off and leaned against her seat. "You have a minute."

Huey nodded and got out of the car. He put his hands in his pockets and shook his head at the open front door. He stepped inside and followed the yelling. There was Cindy throwing punches at Riley, who was unsuccessfully trying to dodge them all.

The pair were oblivious to the fact that Huey stood there.

"3 muthafuckin' years! I had tah finish high school without you, went tah parties without you, shit I played basketball without you! And now you thinkin' you can moonwalk your way back inta ma life just like that?!"

"Let me explain!" cried Riley.

"You know damn well this ain't no Kevin Hart comedy!" Cindy yelled.

"Cindy!" Riley managed to grab her fists and hold them in his own. "Please calm yo fine ass down and lemme talk."

"There ain't nuthin you can say tah me Reez. You left me fo 3 painful years. Dey was painful cuz you weren't dere." Cindy's eyes glistened with tears.

"Please don't be cryin' C-murph. You'll be gettin me all emotional." Riley sighed.

"Why did you come back?" sobbed Cindy.

"Well for starters, happy muthafuckin birthday. And I came cuz I missed you and there was no way in hell was I gonna stay away from you much longer. You ma gurl."

Cindy's heart fluttered.

Jasmine walked in with two bags of garbage but dropped them once she saw who was in standing there. She gasped.

Riley looked at her. " 'Ey Jazzy!"

Jazmine slowly walked past Riley and Cindy and stopped in front of Huey. "Is it really you?"

"Don't ask such a stupid question." the Revolutionist replied.

Jazmine squealed and went to hug him but he moved towards Riley. "Your in trouble."

"Shit Huey man. I ain't seen yo gay ass fah years and all you gotta say is that?" scowled Riley.

"I'm not joking here Riley. Your going back." Huey grabbed his little brother's arm.

* * *

Back in her car, Ming drummed her fingers on the wheel. This neighborhood was eerily quite and honestly, it spooked her. She reached for the glove box and took out a handgun. When she looked at her window, a person wearing a balaclava punched through the glass. Ming squeezed her eyes shut, shielding her face with her arms. Her door opened and she was pulled out of the Range Rover. She fell to her knees but quickly recovered, punching the person in the gut before smacking him in the head with the butt of her gun.

Suddenly, two gunshots echoed throughout the neighborhood.

* * *

Back in the MacPhearson house, the four all froze. Huey clenched his jaw and looked towards the open door. "Get down!" he yelled, letting go of Riley and grabbing Jazmine by the waist. Bullets were fired through the front door. Riley and Cindy hid behind a counter in the little kitchen area and Huey and Jazmine were opposite them hiding behind a pillar.

Huey pulled out his gun and protectively put out his other hand in front of Jazmine. "This is all your fault Riley." Huey barked.

"Da fuck did I do?!" yelled the younger Freeman.

"You just had to escape!" Huey managed to shoot two of the attackers. He looked at Jazmine and Cindy. "Shit, follow me!" Jazmine, Cindy and Riley lined up behind Huey. They quickly made their way to the hallway. Huey looked outside and saw a bleeding Ming being dragged into a grey van.

"Ming!" he screamed, shooting at anyone in his way. The van sped off.

**Sorry this was so short. Will be longer next time**


	9. Chapter 9

**Flashback - 3 days before Cindy's party - A country house in Florida...**

"Aaargh!" 18 year old Riley yelled.

"Boy shut yo annoying ass up!" Grandad screamed.

"Will you both shut up!" screamed Aunt Cookie.

"I'm sick of this place!" Riley whined.

"Goddammit Riley, it's like this everyday with you." Aunt Cookie sighed.

"I'm sorry Aunty but I can't take this no mo! We always moving every 10 months or something and Grandad keep fartin'"

"Shut up." Grandad grumbled. "It ain't my fault yo aunt's food makes me gassy."

"Oh we blamin' Aunty Cookie's cookin' huh ma nigga? She ain't even cook nuthin' yesterday. Just face it, you turning too old and yo ass is givin' out." Riley growled.

Grandad sat up and unbuckled his belt, cracking it on the floor. "Ma ass giving out? Wait till I whoop you so hard maybe your own teeth will fall out and chitter chatter all over the goddamned floor."

"You don't even move like you used to nigga! Besides, ever since I turned 18 yo ass can't do shit to me."

"Riley stop cussing!" Aunt Cookie warned.

"Boy you really askin fo it ain't you? Don't make me go ova there..." Grandad barked.

"Robert stop!" Aunt Cookie groaned from her rocking chair.

"Come ova my boy!" Riley yelled.

"Ooh dat does it!" Grandad got up and ran at Riley, swinging his belt. Riley jumped over behind the couch and ran to hide behind Aunt Cookie's chair.

"Now who's running away like some bitch?" Grandad sneered.

"Ey i'm just keepin' Aunt Cookie safe." said Riley.

"You gone learn today boy!" Grandad chased Riley all around the living room. Both men ignored Aunt Cookie's protests. Riley tripped over many of his untied laces, falling on his back. As Grandad's belt came towards him, Riley managed to roll away and kicked Grandad in the leg.

"AAH!" Grandad yelled, falling to one knee.

"Shit Grandad! I'm sorry old nigga!" Riley cried.

Aunt Cookie ran over to Grandad, rubbing his knee. "You see what happens? Why can't you boys just sit and be quiet for one day?!"

Riley crawled over to Grandad, hugging him. "I really am sorry Grandad."

Grandad put his arms around Riley's back, then tackled him to the floor. "Ha ha I got yo ass now!"

"Ey!" Riley cried as Grandad began slapping and hitting him with the belt.

"Shoulda tried this trick a long time ago!" Grandad yelled over Riley's screams. Aunt Cookie rubbed her temples and returned to her rocking chair. It was like this all the time with Riley and Robert. She was sick of it. She missed Chicago, she missed Huey. Honestly, having bullets shot through her house was better than having to endure Riley and Robert's antics. Aunt Cookie was like the mother of Blaine Street. She ran the community meetings, parties, and helped everyone as best as she could. Leaving Chicago was her biggest regret.

As she watched Robert beat Riley senselessly, one thought came into her mind; "We have to escape!"

Grandad stopped hitting and looked up, even Riley stopped crying.

"We have to escape. Chicago needs me, it needs us."

**End of flashback.**

* * *

Huey stared at the end of the street where the grey van disappeared. Ming was in there, probably bleeding. Anger, guilt, and depression was all Huey felt right now. Jasmine could see it in her eyes. She slowly walked to him, stepping over the dead bodies.

"Huey." she croaked. "It's not your fault."

"Your damn right it's not." Huey growled. He turned to face Riley. "IT'S HIS!"

Jasmine trembled in fear.

"Your stupid ass just couldn't stay in protection where it was SAFE RILEY!" Huey yelled.

"Ey hold up! I couldn't take it no mo in protection and I sure as hell wasn't gonna miss C-Murph's birthday." Riley stepped forward. "And I don't recall callin' you ass eitha. Maybe this is really YO fault! You da one that came here and brought all them attackers wit you and now yo homie is shot and kidnapped."

Rage.

That was all that coursed through the Freeman brother's veins. More Huey than Riley.

"YARGH!" Huey cried, tackling Riley. Both boys went flying through Cindy's open door. They landed in the hallway, Huey on top of Riley. "How. Could. You. Be. So. Fucking. Stupid?! " Huey said with each punch.

Riley grabbed fistfuls of his older brother's hair and headbutted him. Huey groaned and Riley took as that to his advantage, kneeing him in the gut, then pushing him up against the wall and returning the punches.

"Guys stop!" Jazmine screamed.

"REEZY!" Cindy screamed.

Huey recovered and swiftly grabbed Riley's fist before bringing him over his shoulder. Riley fell flat on his back but quickly got to his feet, only to have Huey's feet to his chest. The younger Freeman went out the door and onto the grass. He grabbed a gun on the floor and hit Huey across the face.

Tears rolled down Jasmine's cheeks as she watched her favorite guys in the world fight each other.

Both Freeman brothers now had guns in their hands..and they were pointed at each other.


	10. Chapter 10

**Flashback - 3 years ago - Florida Country House **

"How the hell we gone' escape woman? Your crazy." Robert declared, retreating back to his rocking chair.

"Grandad's right Aunty, these agents got dey eyes on us. We make a move, no doubt dey gonna see it." Riley said.

"Boys we have to try. Come on, let's put our heads together and think of something. There's always a way." Aunt Cookie said, determined.

"Grandad ain't exactly the smartest Aunty..." Riley muttered.

"Ooh boy I swear to God I will beat yo ass again." Grandad grumbled, cracking his belt on the floor.

"We really have to get out of here!" Aunt Cookie groaned. "Come on, come on,... " she walked around the country house, praying for a solution. She stopped at the front porch, looking out at the lonely road ahead.

"Come on Cookie, " said Robert, joining her. "I do want to get outta here but... These agents are smarter than us. Just face it - we ain't ever gettin' outta here. We gone' die here. Imma' die next to Riley. You think I'm lovin' that idea Cookie?! "

But Aunt Cookie wasn't listening. She kept staring at the road. Suddenly an idea popped into her head. "Robert." she said.

"Whut?"

"I have an idea." she grinned.

"Yes I want Agent White or whatever his name is to come over right now. We needs to talk. Alright thanks." Robert put down the wired phone and turned to Aunt Cookie. "Okay Cookie, the man's on his way. You sure about this?"

"Sure as I'll ever be Robert." replied Aunt Cookie, determination etched all over her face.

"Aight y'all let's get ready." said Riley.

At sunset, a grey Sedan pulled up in front of the country house. Agent White stepped out and straightened his suit. He was a little surprised to find the front door open. "Hello? " he called out, walking into the house. "Freemans?"

Aunt Cookie sat in her rocking chair and smiled. "Hello."

"Your front door is open ma'am." Agent White said.

Aunt Cookie nodded. "Open for you. I don't think I would have been able to get up and open it myself. I need to conserve my energy."

"What? Ms. Freeman, where are the others?" Agent White sounded a little nervous.

"I want to return to Chicago, to Blaine Street to be more specific." Aunt Cookie stated.

"You know very well I can't let you do that. You Freemans are in danger and this place is your safe house."

"So you've explained many times. But we can't take it here anymore and we want to leave." Aunt Cookie said.

"Ma'am where is Robert and Riley?"

"We want to go home."

"Ma'am I know, but please try to understand, if we let you go your more likely to get killed-"

"Let us go home." Aunt Cookie cut off.

"We can't!" Agent White cried.

"Well that's disappointing." Aunt Cookie growled.

Agent White heard something behind him and turned to see Robert's fist before he got hit. Agent White stumbled back and groaned.

"You better let us go." said Robert.

"Robert please, I can't. It's for your own safety." White pleaded.

"We want to go home." Aunt Cookie said again.

"This is not what Huey would want!" White cried.

"Huey ain't here tho." said Riley, emerging from the toilet.

White was backed up against the wall. Riley was on his right and Robert on his left. "You don't have to make this any harder." said Aunt Cookie.

"Freemans, please..." said White.

Robert shrugged. "He's made his choice, get 'im!"

Riley lunged at Agent White. White expertly avoided all of Riley's swings, but things got harder when Robert and his belt got involved. Riley took that as an advantage and managed to hit Agent White square in the face. White quickly recovered and front flipped over Robert and Riley. He was suddenly smacked in the back of the head by Aunt Cookie's cane.

Agent White fell to the floor.

"Damn Aunty." Riley gasped.

Agent White looked up at the three Freemans. "Don't go, " he groaned, "Please. You'll get killed.."

"Us Freemans are strong. We can handle anything. That's why you have Huey out there doing missions." said Aunt Cookie.

"Yeah, we straight up gangstas!" Riley grinned, kicking White in the face, rendering him unconscious.

While Aunt Cookie had been talking to Agent White earlier , Grandad was putting their luggage into White's Sedan. "Thank God we put all our bags out here the night before." Robert whispered.

Riley got behind the wheel. "Hehe Freemans out bitch!" the Sedan sped down the road, leaving behind the country house and the unconscious Agent White.

**End of Flashback.**

* * *

"Come on you guys, stop it!" Jazmine pleaded.

"Yeah dis kinda scary." Cindy added in.

"Why do our fights always end with both of us holding a gun, pointed at each other?" asked Huey.

"Cuz you a bitch." Riley replied, eyes narrowed.

Jazmine wanted to go ahead and grab their guns, but One: she was afraid of guns and Two: You never try to break up a Freeman fight. She felt helpless, she wanted to scream like a child, she just wanted it all to stop.

"What the fuck?!"

Huey, Riley, Jazmine and Cindy turned to see Ceaser, standing there with his mouth open. "Damn Cindy I didn't know yo vodka was this strong." he pointed to the dead bodies.

"Ceaser." Riley hissed.

Ceaser did a double take. "Riley? Whoa Huey? You niggas are back?"

The Freeman's looked at each other before dropping their guns. Huey looked back at Jazmine and Cindy. "We need to get out of here. WoodCrest isn't safe for you anymore."

"But where are we gonna live?" Jazmine whimpered.

"Man momma gonna kill me!" Cindy groaned, looking at the inside of her house which was full of bullet holes.

"These attackers, whoever they are," Huey pointed at the dead bodies. "Are gonna kill you. Not your mother Cindy, but them! "

Cindy winced at the fierceness in Huey's voice.

"Uh hello? Am I not here?" asked Ceaser.

"Cindy go pack up quickly. Jazmine, you too." Huey commanded.

The blonde rushed upstairs with Riley.

"Huey? " Whispered Jazmine. "Can you come with me?"

Huey sighed and nodded. They both left a very confused Ceaser on the front lawn filled with dead men in dark clothes.

* * *

Cindy threw her purple Nike duffel bag onto her bed and started to look for clothes to put in it, while unzipping her dress. Riley stood at the door and marveled at his best friend's body.

"Ey you gonna help or whut?" Cindy asked, not even turning to look at him.

Riley went up behind her and helped unzip her dress.

Cindy pushed him away. "Da fuck you doin?!"

"I'm helping!" Riley exclaimed.

"Reezy ain't no time for games!"

"I fuckin' know that! I was shot at too remember? Besides, don't be actin' like I ain't ever seen you in yo bra an' panties C-Murph." Riley smiled cockily.

Cindy didn't reply and let Riley help take off her dress while she threw some clothes onto her bed. It's true, Riley's seen her in just her bra and undies when he'd come over to her house and she'd be home alone. But when Riley went away for 3 years Cindy kinda forgot about things like that.

"Yo Cindy your house is fulla bullets man, what the hell?" Ceaser walked in but stopped once he saw Cindy in her matching black underwear.

"Nigga get the fuck outta here! " Riley yelled.

"Yeah Ceez, now ain't the time right now. Please go home." said Cindy, putting on a hoodie.

"Can one of y'all tell me what the hell is goin' on? " Ceaser asked.

"It's Freeman brothers business." sneered Riley.

"Fuck that. That's what y'all said before you left-" Ceaser paused and looked at Riley, Cindy and her duffel bag. "Hell nawh Cindy you can't be leaving!"

Cindy finished tying her shoelaces and sighed. "Get outta my house Ceez."

"You heard her." Riley sneered.

* * *

"Where are your parents?" Huey asked.

Jazmine flicked on her bedroom lights. "They went out for a romantic dinner. Their marriage is getting better everyday-" she cut herself short, tears rolling down her eyes. "They'll wonder where I am.. "

"Jazmine there's no time for tears." Huey threw open her closet and threw out some clothes for her. "You change and put these clothes in a bag. Imma be downstairs."

Huey had a gun in one hand on the ready, just in case the attackers decided to come back. He went into the kitchen and got some snacks ready for the road. When he done that, he realized he felt really nostalgic. He walked to the living room, where he found a framed picture of Jazmine and her parents. It must've been taken recently. He looked out the window and there was his old house across the street.

Tears formed in his eyes. He remembered every single day in that house. All the memories - Grandad's hoe of a girlfriend moving in, fighting a possessed Stinkmeaner/Tom, Luna, Bushido Brown's death on the front lawn, Dorothy...

"Huey?"

The Revolutionist whipped around and saw Jazmine with a yellow duffel bag around her shoulder.

Huey cleared his throat. "Write your parents a note saying your okay and your with me, Riley and Cindy. And say you'll call in a few days. That's all."

Jazmine nodded, tears falling down her cheeks.

* * *

Jazmine and Cindy put their bags into Jazmine's trunk. Ceaser ran up to Huey at the driver's window. "Where you goin' this time?"

Huey gave Ceaser his trademark scowl. "Freeman business."

And with that, the Lexus started up and sped off.

Ceaser watched it go. "Freeman business? The two fine honeys in the back seats aint even Freemans!"


	11. Chapter 11

_'I haven't slept in hours. I need to stay focused. Hope we pass by a gas station. Riley mostly ate up all the snacks I prepared for the road. These people, whoever they are, can attack at any moment. I need to be ready. I have to get Riley, Jazmine and Cindy to my place first. They'll be safe there. Four more hours of driving to go.' _

Huey looked at his sleeping brother in the passenger seat. Riley's feet were propped up on the dashboard and he had his hands behind his head. This kind of annoyed Huey because Riley looked so peaceful considering the trouble he was in. Huey thought of the journey his brother must have had to get back to WoodCrest. He was also worried about Grandad and Aunt Cookie - where the hell are they now? Huey's head hurt with all these worries. He looked in the rearview mirror at the two girls in the backseat. Cindy was asleep aswell,a single blonde curl rested on her forehead. She had grown into a beautiful woman, even Huey had to admit.

No wonder Riley loved her.

When Huey's eyes went to look at Jazmine, he was surprised to see her emerald eyes staring back at him in the rearview.

"Aren't you tired?" asked Huey, bringing his eyes back to the empty highway.

"I'm afraid of sleeping." she replied, her voice barely above a whisper.

"You'd be sleeping in your bed by now if Riley hadn't come. He arriving to WoodCrest must've triggered an old alarm the attackers must've kept on the place." Huey growled.

"You shouldn't be too hard on him though..He just wanted to see Cindy." Jazmine looked at her best friend sleeping next to her. "He missed her."

Huey didn't reply.

There was a gas station coming up. Huey quickly debated over stopping or keep going. He decided the car might as well use some more gas and pulled up. Riley's eyes blinked open. "Are we there yet?"

"No. We're at a gas station." glared Huey.

"Well 'scuse me fah not knowin'." muttered Riley. "See if dey have any Snickers or Haribos."

"See for yourself." grunted Huey, getting out of the car.

"Nigga damn." Riley said to himself, opening the car door. "You want anything Jazzy?"

"No thank you. I'm not really hungry." Jazmine shook her head.

Riley shrugged. "Suits yaself."

Jazmine couldn't help but smile. Despite the light stubble on his face and his voice getting a little deeper, Riley hadn't changed a bit.

The car was full and Huey had gone to pay the cashier. He saw his brother in the far corner looking over some candy. The cashier smiled at Huey. He was a bald, wimpy looking, pale faced man with green eyes. While Huey was going through his wallet, Riley dropped a bunch of sweets on the counter. Huey eyed all the sugar his brother had gotten and glared.

"'Ey man, y'all got any slurpees?"

The cashier nodded and turned to left, where a slurpee machine hung on the wall. Huey and Riley noticed a poster on the wall behind the cashier. There was a picture of the Freemans with a picture of Jazmine and Cindy pinned beside. Riley gasped and looked at his brother. Huey noticed the straws were right under the poster. He also noticed the gun in the reflection of the straw holder.

Just as the cashier finished with Riley's slurpee and went to get a straw, a gun was immediately pressed to against his forehead.

The slurpee dropped to the floor.

"Where did you get that?" Huey asked menacingly, nodding at the poster. The cashier's knees shook. He whimpered aloud, his eyes darting to the gun under the counter.

Riley grabbed it and clicked the safety off. "You was asked a question, hairline."

"A man...a man wearing a dress.." The cashier said between gasps.

"Dewey!" Huey and Riley growled.

"Y-yeah..that must have been his name...he came in here...few hours ago...and h-h-he told me to hang the p-p-poster! And when I see you, I kill you."

"When you see me?" Huey growled. "That means the bastard knows we'd be stopping by here."

Riley ripped the poster off the wall. "Imma take this...an I ain't payin' for these sweets!"

"You will not tell a soul about this." Huey told the cashier.

"I promise...I promise! I won-" before the cashier could say anything else, Huey's gun smacked the side of his head. The cashier's limp body dropped onto the counter before sliding to the floor.

"Damn!" Riley gasped, going out the door.

Cindy's eyes burst open when she heard the car doors slam shut. "What's goin on?"

"Take a look at this." Riley gave her the poster.

Jazmine gasped. "Huey?"

"A guy named Dewey told the cashier to hung it up." Huey explained, driving onto the road.

"Who the hell is Dewey?" asked Cindy.

"Some muthafucka who thinks he's da shit. Nigga be singin' negro spirituals and all. Huey and I met him when he went back to Chicago when we was younger. Somethin' told me I shoulda killed him da moment I met him." said Riley, chewing on a Snickers bar.

"He's probably already reached California." frowned Huey.

"But how does he know?" asked Jazmine.

"Yeah I know Dewey ain't smart." said Riley.

"Obviously whoever is telling these people to come kill us is smart. They knew I'd get you guys out of WoodCrest. Either they set up cameras at different places or they know I have a place in California. Grr this is bad." Huey grunted. He reached into his pocket and tossed his phone to Riley.

"Call up Agent White, I have him on speed dial."

Riley nodded and put the phone on speaker.

After two rings, White picked up. _"Freeman_."

"Yo whattup Jack Frost!" Riley hollered.

"_Riley! You are in so much trouble young man!_" White yelled on the other end. Huey never heard him like that before. Agent White was always so calm and collected. Of course, only Riley was capable of turning anyone insane.

"It's okay White, he's with me." Huey said.

"_Huey? Do you know what your family did to me?_"

"Don't care right now. Listen, Ming's been kidnapped by the enemy."

_"What?! How the hell did that happen?" _

"We went to WoodCrest to get Riley when we were attacked. Ming was in the car by herself and there must have been to many of them to take on. She got shot."

"_Do you think you we're being followed?" _

"I doubt it. I'm thinking once my brother stepped foot in WoodCrest, it alerted them."

A look of guilt appeared on Riley's face.

_" Of course, they must have kept an old alarm on the place. Shit! Alright hold on Freeman. Agent Jackson, I need you to hack into Agent Ming Long Duo's hairpin. There should be a little camera installed. Let's see if we can see what's going on with her. Agent Carter! Follow Agent Jackson and get me a location on Ming." _

Riley looked back at Jazmine and Cindy and they both had the same confused and surprised looks on their faces.

_"Freeman you still there?" _

"Yeah." Riley and Huey replied.

_"When was she taken?" _

"I dunno, roughly about six hours ago." Huey replied.

_"Jones! Check cameras on WoodCrest, Timid Deer Lane, about six hours ago." _

"See if Jones can get into any cameras around my condo in Cali." Huey said, driving faster.

_"Why? You think there's more attackers stationed there?" _

"No, one man. Dewey."

_"Ah jeez, that fucker again?" _

"Yeah. And if he's not anywhere near my condo, check all of California."

"Oh snap! We gettin payback on dat nigga." Riley grinned.

"I'm scared Huey!" Jazmine whimpered.

"Yeah dis some freaky shit!" exclaimed Cindy.

_"I see your with company.." _

"WoodCrest ain't exactly safe for 'em at the moment. That's why I'm hoping my place isn't compromised or anything."

There was a tired sigh at the other end of the line. _"Be careful Huey. You carrying around this much people isn't good. Especially if you get attacked again." _

"Which is why we need to stop this." Huey grunted.

_"Roger that. Listen, we'll keep you updated. Stay alert Freeman. And the rest of you too." _

"'Aight Jack Frost, we hear ya dog." Riley hollered.

* * *

**Flashback - 3 years ago..  
**

Riley cheered. "Yes! We ain't stayin' in dat place no mo!"

"No siree!" Grandad cheered. "Imma get me some chicken wings and orange juice."

"With all the fries you can get me." Riley laughed.

"Calm down boys. Let's just focus on getting to Chicago quickly before that agent wakes up and gets all his people looking for us." said Aunt Cookie.

"Oh shit!" Riley yelled.

"Riley goddammit watch your mouth!" Aunt Cookie screamed.

"Sorry aunty. I just remembered, when Huey and I went to Chicago with that fine Chinese chick, there was security at the entrance. I'm pretty sure y'all won't be able to get in."

"Was there security in the underground tunnel?" Grandad asked.

"The what?" said Riley.

"Ah yeah! The underground tunnels." Aunt Cookie grinned. "Your grandaddy and I discovered an old broken down train when we was younger. We followed the tracks all the way to an underground tunnel that led out of the our part of Chicago."

"Let's hope the place ain't boarded up or nuthin'." said Robert.

**End of Flashback.**

* * *

While he had been driving, it seemed like the sun kept coming up and down. Huey couldn't tell how many days it's been. They were nearing California and he hadn't gotten any word from Agent White. Luckily there was a motel coming up.

"We're gonna stay in this motel for awhile until I get confirmation that my area is safe." Huey told his passengers.

"Come on man, Dewey is out there an' we just gone' chill?" Riley whined.

"Shut up." Huey told his brother before turning round to face Jazmine and Cindy. "I'm gonna go inside and see if Dewey's passed by this place. You just sit tight and keep your head down. And watch Riley."

The girls nodded and sank a little in their seats.

Riley stuck out his tongue at his brother's back. He slumped in his chair and let out a tired sigh. He looked into the rearview mirror at the girls in the back. He couldn't help but lick his lips. Jazmine and Cindy had grown into a pair of sexy ladies. Back when they were fifteen, Riley thought Cindy couldn't possibly get any hotter.

Obviously he was wrong.

"We gone' be alright girls." he said aloud. "We got Huey with us. He'll keep us safe."

"Where's Mr. Freeman and Aunt Cookie?" Jazmine asked.

"Oh they okay. They holdin' it down in Blaine Street, taking care of everyone and shit. The place is ruined ya know. Buildings burnt and busted, half the people dead...It's depressing. It doesn't feel like home no more. I barely recognized it when I got there." Riley frowned, thinking of the place he grew up in. "What's bad is...ain't nobody but Grandad and Aunty Cookie and a few survivers helpin' out. People in the north, west and east don't wanna help and the agents Huey's working with disappeared after awhile."

Jazmine and Cindy gave him a sympathetic look.

"But I sure had an adventure these past three years man." he smiled. "It's been unreal. But shit, even though things ain't looking good for us right now..I'm glad I'm with you girls and Huey. Ain't nobody else I'd rather be caught up in this mess with."

"We missed you and yo brotha a whole lot Reezy." Cindy said.

The trio sat in a comfortable silence. Huey arrived a short while later and told them the area was clear. He got the girls a room right next to his and Riley's. He told them all to shower and meet up in his room for a bite to eat. Jazmine and Cindy showered quickly. They didn't feel safe not being with the boys. Huey had gotten them some Thai food from across the street. They ate in silence, each thinking about what would happen next. Jazmine stared intently at Huey. He was barely eating and every once in a while his fingers would brush against his gun under his belt.

She blinked when her phone vibrated in her pocket. She pulled it out and found her Dad's picture on her screen. "It's my dad." she announced before answered the call.

"_Jazmine!" _both her parents exclaimed.

Cindy and Riley smiled.

"Hey." Jazmine grinned.

_"You had us worried! When we came home we found the McPhearson's house ruined. Broken windows and what looked like bullet holes. Then we find your note and your mother almost had a heart attack." _

Huey motioned to Jazmine to pass him the phone. Jazmine nodded and tossed the cell into the Revolutionist's hands. "Hey Mr. DuBois."

_"Um, hello? Who is this?" _asked Tom.

"It's Huey Freeman sir."

_"Huey? Wow, I almost didn't recognize you..where've you been? Where's Robert? Where are you right now?" _

"My brother and I had returned to WoodCrest for Cindy's birthday and some unwanted guests trashed the party. There was a gunfight on the streets and I got Jazmine and Cindy to pack up some clothes and we sorta hit the road. I didn't know what else to do and it seemed like the only option. We're with some friends in Atlanta. We're safe and we're having fun."

He could hear Mrs. DuBios freaking out in the background.

_"Oh my. Well that was some smart thinking. As long as your all safe, I'm happy. Thank you Huey." _

"No problem. It's a good thing you called sir, I was wondering if I could have your permission to stay a little longer here. As a present for Cindy, we're sort of having a road trip. We'll be visiting landmarks and things like that."

_"Oh um..well I guess that's okay. Just be careful. Don't do anything that could get you in jail and get anally raped." _

"Of course Mr. DuBois. Thank you." Huey's own phone rang and he chucked Jazmine's phone back to her. Huey went into another room and brought the phone up to his ear.

"What's going on White?"

_"Looks like your condo area is safe. No sign of the attackers anywhere. As for a location on Dewey, we're still searching."  
_

"Okay and what about Ming?"

_"Agent Jackson activated the camera in Ming's hairpin and we've got some bad transmission. We're thinking her hairpin may have gotten scratched or something. Judging from what we're seeing, looks like she's being kept in a cell. Agent Carter is still working on her location. It's a little slow because of the damage on the hairpin." _

"Alright well let me know as soon as you get something on Ming or Dewey. I'll head onto my condo."

_"Okay." _


End file.
